Look Me in the Eyes
by OliviaPaige
Summary: My very first Bensaro! Please read and let me know if I should continue! :)
1. Chapter 1

As her eyes adjusted to the morning light beaming through the window, she took in the unfamiliar surroundings around her. Still in a sleepy haze, she was slightly confused until the memories from the previous night flooded her mind. Without hesitation, she glanced to her left to see the empty space on the bed next to her where he had recently slept.

She quietly emerged from the bedroom wearing nothing but his oversized tshirt and her panties to find him fidgeting with the coffee pot in his kitchen. He didn't hear her walk in and she stood momentarily just watching and admiring him. _He's so cute,_ she thought to herself as she felt a small smile spread across her face.

"Enjoying the show?" he asked never turning around to look at her.

"Sure am," she said with a small chuckle. "How did you know I was here?"

"I'm a detective, Liv," he said finally turning around to face her. He slowly walked from the kitchen to where Olivia stood in the living room. "You're beautiful this morning," he continued as his hand pushed a few stray strands of hair from her face to behind her ear.

"Thanks," she said quietly slightly embarrassed that he was seeing her without fresh makeup and morning hair. "You were pretty good last night," she said as she flashed a seductive grin at him.

"You weren't too bad yourself," he said as he leaned forward joining his lips with hers.

As their lips met, his hands found their place on the side of her cheeks as he pulled her kiss into his. She gently opened her lips to allow his tongue access to hers and they began to dance simultaneously within each others mouths. She reached around his midsection and pulled him into her until she could feel his growing member pushing into her lower abdomen.

Before either of them were sure of what was happening, they had found themselves back in his bedroom. When they reached the bed, she pushed him down onto the mattress before climbing on top to straddle him. He quickly reached up pulling her shirt over her head before throwing it to the side of the bed. She leaned down to rejoin her mouth to his as she began to rotate her hips rubbing him with her warmth. He grabbed a handful of her short brown hair and began to gently tug as their kiss became more and more passionate.

"Liv," he moaned before swiftly lifting her off of him and onto her back beside where he laid on the bed. He quickly moved to a standing position at the end of the bed and slowly slid her panties down passing knees, calves and finally feet.

After he exposed her body to the cool air of his townhouse bedroom, he tenderly started kissing her toned calf before leaving a trail of kisses that ended on her upper thigh. Her body reacted instantly to his actions and her legs spread, allowing him access to her body in it's entirety.

"Mmmm," he heard her moan as his lips finally met her body's most sensitive area. He softly kissed her before pushing two fingers inside of her, continuing his tongue's assault on just above where his fingers were inserted. His fingers quickly began a fast paced rhythm of thrusting in and out of her body while his tongue flicked wildly. With his other hand, he reached up grabbing her breast and massaging it and gently pinching the nipple. Within minutes, she was drawing nearer to her climax and her body began to tremble with anticipation. Before she was able to calm her body to prolong the inevitable, she released her fluids while he continued the assault on her body with his tongue.

"Nick!" she screamed in sexual agony as he relentlessly continued. "Nick..."

Before she could utter out another word, he stood and pulled her body towards him at the end of the bed. As soon as her body collided with his, he pushed himself into her and viciously began thrusting in and out of her. His fingers gripped into her hips so tightly, she was certain there would be bruises from his fingerprints.

"Liv," he whispered as he felt his orgasm building. "Liv, look at me. Look me in the eyes."

She obeyed him and stared into his eyes, immediately sending him over the edge. As he spilled his fluids into her, all of his strength escaped his body and he immediately collapsed onto her. His head rested on her chest and he laid there listening to the fast paced beating of her heart.

"Nick," she quietly said to him as she stroked his black hair with her fingers.

"Yeah, Liv," he said, his head never leaving her chest.

"I really have to go," she said regrettably. "Brian's going to call when he wakes up."

"I know," he responded lacking emotion. He knew his relationship with Olivia was purely sexual and that she always went home to Brian. Usually he was completely content with this agreement, but there were times that he wished she was his exclusively.

He slowly removed his body from on top of hers, allowing her to retreat from the bed. As she quickly rinsed off in his shower, he laid there staring at the ceiling replaying the previous sexual encounters through his mind. His thoughts were jumbled as she reentered the bedroom dressed in the clothes from the night before.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said walking over to where he rested on the bed. She leaned down and kissed him quickly on the lips before exiting the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning," Olivia said as she entered the squadroom of the sixteenth precinct. She shot a somewhat sensual smile discretely in her partner's direction before taking a seat at her desk located directly across from his. "How was your weekend?"

"Pretty good," Nick said as a smirk appeared on his face. He quickly moved his focus from her stare to the file located in front of him on his desk. "What about you?" he asked keeping his eyes focused on the paperwork he was scattering on his desk top.

"It was amazing," she said realizing nobody else was paying any attention to their conversation.

"Benson, Amaro," Captain Cragen said emerging from his office and walking towards their desks situated in the middle of the squadroom. "I need you two to go over to your apartment building, Liv."

"My apartment?" Olivia questioned her captain.

"Yes. We just received a call from a woman," Cragen explained. "She stated that her husband raped and beat her before leaving for work this morning."

"Who is it?" she asked as both detectives stood from their chairs and began to gather their belongings.

"Amelia Madison. Apartment 6B," the captain said as he began to walk back towards his office.

"Do you know her?" Nick questioned his partner as they walked towards the elevator located in the hallway just outside the Unit.

"She lives on the floor below me," Olivia said as they stepped into the elevator. "She has to be pushing seventy."

**Olivia and Brian's Apartment Building**

**Edward and Amelia Madison's Apartment, 6B**

"Mrs. Madison, you really need to go to hospital for an examination," Olivia said observing the bruises scattered across the elderly woman's body.

"I... I will. Just as soon as my housekeeper gets here," Amelia Madison said as she looked at her watch. "Tessa, she.. she will come with me."

"Mrs. Madison, does Mr. Madison have a history with this sort of behavior?" Olivia asked as Nick paced slowly behind her listening to the conversation.

"He hasn't done anything like this in quite a while," Amelia said in a voice filled with shame. "It's been at least six months."

"Mrs. Madison," Olivia started again before the woman cut her off mid sentence.

"Amelia," she said. "Call me Amelia, sweetheart."

"Amelia. Have you ever reported this before?" Olivia continued her questioning.

"No," she said as liquid filled her faded and aged blue eyes.

"What made you change your mind this time?" Olivia asked as she reached across her lap to grab Amelia's hand.

"I'm... I'm tired," she said just as her housekeeper, Tessa, enterred into the apartment.

**Sixth floor hallway of the Bensidy apartment building**

"I really hope she gets the help she needs," Nick said as he slowly shut the door to the Madison's apartment behind them.

"I think she will," Olivia said putting her notepad and ink pen into the pocket of her long, black coat. "Nick? Do you mind if we run upstairs to my apartment real quick? I forgot to charge my phone overnight and just need to grab the charger."

"Sure," he said as they made their way into the elevator.

They rode in silence to the seventh floor of the apartment building. As they exited, Nick followed Olivia down the hallway to the her apartment, 7D. She opened the door with her key and he followed her inside.

As soon as the door was shut behind them, Olivia turned around to face Nick. Without saying a word, she forcefully pressed her body against his - pinning him between herself and the door.

"Liv," he whispered just before her lips collided with his. Her hand finds its place on the back of his head with her fingers intertwined within his black hair. She pulls his hair, forcing his head to tilt back - allowing her kiss access to his neck. Her gentle kisses change within seconds to bites and she can feel his arousal pressing into her through the layers of clothing.

"Liv," he mumbled out as her teeth began another assault on the skin just below his ear. "Liv!"

"What, baby?" she breathed out before returning her focus to his neck.

"Is it safe?" he asked just above a whisper, still pressed between her and the front door of the apartment she shared with Brian.

"Yes," she whispered as her hand released its grasp on his hair and made its way to join her other hand in unbuttoning his black dress slacks. "We're safe," she said as she pulled his zipper down.

"Good," Nick grumbled as he picked Olivia up with one swift motion. He carried her to the couch and threw her onto it. He stood beside her and kicked his shoes off while pushing his pants down to the ground. She mimicked his actions and pulled her shoes and pants off as she layed next to him.

Before he could disrobe his boxers, she was sitting up in front of him with her fingers laced inside of the elastic and pulling him close to her. Once he was barely inches away from her face, she gently pulled his boxers down passed his knees and grabbed him with her hand. Within seconds, she had his entire rigid length within her mouth.

He felt weakness overtake his body as she continued her fellation. He could feel every movement of her tongue over him within her mouth. As he began to feel the end's unwelcomed arrival, he quickly pulled himself from between her lips and pushed her onto her back.

As he climbed on top of her, he grabbed one of her legs with his arm and cradled it just above his forearm. He quickly thrusted into her, inserting his entire length into her at once. She let a loud moan escape from her throat as he pulled from inside of her and pushed himself into her again with more force than the first time.

As she let his name escape from her mouth, he pulled her other leg up with his free arm and repeated his previous movements. He now had both of her legs pressed against his lower biceps and slowly pushed her knees closer to her head as he inched deeper and deeper inside of her.

Once he had her nearly curled into a ball, he began plunging into her repeatedly. She was certain he was deeper than anyone had ever been inside of her and a blissful pain shot through her body each time he thrusted into her.

His repetitive movements became quicker paced as both of their ends drew nearer. He could feel her orgasm beginning to grow as she tightened around him, which in return, caused him to pulsate inside of her.

He leaned down between her legs and passionately inserted his tongue into her mouth. He swiftly removed his hold on her legs and she immediately wrapped them around him. He propped himself up with one hand, allowing his free hand to reach under her shirt and bra to gently pinch her nipple.

"Liv. Look me in the eyes," he said before returning to their kiss.

The sensation of his fingers clasping onto her nipple, his tongue assaulting hers, their eyes staring deep into each other's and him thrusting in and out of her proved to be too much for her. Her orgasm hastily took over her body and she involuntarily began to shake.

As he felt her release surround him, he continued moving in and out of her until he couldn't suppress his need any longer.

"I'm... Cum," he managed to fumble the words out, never relinquishing his movements. "Where?"

"Inside me," she said just as he spilled into her.

As his release passed, he once again found himself resting on top of her. He searched for his normal breathing pattern as he listened to her heart slowly regain it's normal pace.

"Nick," she said from underneath him.

"I know, Liv," he said pulling himself off of her. He gathered his clothes and made his way to the bathroom located in the hallway.

She gathered her clothes and made her way into the master bedroom.

Once she had regained her composure, she emerged from her bedroom to find Nick drinking a glass of water as he sat on a stool at the kitchen bar. She made her way towards him as a noise came from the opposite side of the door.

Within seconds, Brian was walking through the front door of the apartment. He was somewhat surprised to see his girlfriend and her partner inside.

"Hey guys," he said as he pulled his key from the lock of the door. "What are you doing here?"

"We had a call downstairs and I came up to grab my phone charger," she said grabbing it off of the kitchen counter in front of her. "We have to get back to the precinct," she said walking over to him and placing a brisk kiss on his lips.

"Alright. See ya tonight," Brian said as he made his way through the living room. "Bye, Amaro."

"See ya," Nick said raising his hand to indicate a wave as he followed Olivia out of the apartment and into the hallway.

As soon as the door shut closing them off from Brian, both let out a nervous breath as they silently spoke to each other through their stares.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Liv!" Nick yelled as he stuck his head out of the file room located just off of the SVU squad room. "Do you know where the Madison file is?"

"I'll come help you look for it," Olivia replied as she stood from her chair and made her way into the file room to assist her partner.

As she entered the room filled with metal filing cabinets, she gently shut the door behind her and clicked the lock into place. She slowly walked to where Nick stood and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"I need you," she whispered into his ear as she propped her chin on his shoulder and rubbed her hands over his pectorals still standing behind him.

"Liv," he quietly said back to her as he turned his head to face hers. "Now?"

"Yes, now. I need you, baby," Olivia said again. She moved from behind him to in front of him, never removing her arms from around his body. "Please," she said staring seductively at him and biting her bottom lip.

"You know I can't say no to you when you look me in the eyes like that, Liv," he admitted. She knew all of his weaknesses when it came to getting her way.

"Then take me. Right here. Right now," she said as her hands began to unfasten his belt.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Nick grabbed her shoulders forcing her to stand up. He quickly had his pants down exposing himself as she followed suit. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his abdomen as he walked towards the one wall not filled with the metal cabinets. He pushed her against the wall and took himself within his hand. He pulled away from her slightly, aligning his member with her opening, and hurriedly slammed his body into hers.

As she felt his entire length flood her body, she managed to withhold the urge to scream out in ecstasy. She could feel the coolness of the cinder block wall against her back and buttocks as he kept thrusting in and out of her. Each time she enveloped him, her restraint to stay quiet became weaker and weaker.

Nick observed her moans becoming more and more audible and quickly muffled her sounds with his hand. He continued his rhythmic pattern of motions as he could feel her climax coming. He quickly began moving harder and quicker as he kept his hand covering her mouth. As the orgasm overtook her body, she bit into the middle finger of his hand covering half of her face.

She quickly tasted the tinge of blood coming from Nick's finger and he pulled his hand away from her. Olivia knew he had not finished and without hesitation, dropped to her knees in front of him. Before he could object, she took all eight and a half inches of him within her mouth and throat.

Olivia recognized the taste of herself on him but continued to orally please him. Within minutes, he was on the verge of his own orgasm.

"Liv... Liv," he stuttered as euphoria overpowered his ability to complete a sentence. "I.. I," he continued as he failed to form a sentence. Before he could say anything else, he expelled his fluids inside of her mouth.

He could feel Olivia swallow his liquid around him as he reached towards the wall to steady himself. His knees instantly weakened as she pulled away from him and stood between him and the wall.

"That was great, Detective," she said as she wiped the corners of her mouth with her thumb and middle finger.

The two detectives quickly pulled their clothing back on and attempted at regaining some sort of composure before walking back into the squadroom.

"You need a BandAid," Olivia said smiling at Nick's blood soaked finger. "Oh, and the Madison file is on my desk," she said as she winked at him while turning the doorknob of the file room door.

-Later that day-

"Benson," Olivia said answering her phone. "Hey Brian...Okay...Alright, I understand. I'll talk to you later...Bye."

"I'm going to head home, Liv," Nick said to his partner as he slipped his jacket on and placed his phone and keys in his pocket.

"That was Brian. He has to work a double tonight," Olivia said with an all too familiar smirk on her face.

"Oh, yeah?" Nick inquired.

"Yep," she replied. "Need any company tonight," she whispered as she walked behind him to collect her belongings off of her desk.

"Sure," he smiled.

-Nick's Apartment-

As soon as the door was shut, Nick had Olivia's coat, shirt and bra off. He pushed her against the front door while grasping one of her breasts in his hand. He took her nipple into his mouth and gently bit down on it. As her nipple prodded between his teeth, he flicked the tip of it with his tongue. The sensation immediately caused a chain reaction and a small puddle formed inside of her bikini panties.

Continuing with his assault on her breast, he took his other hand and slipped in into her pants and panties. He felt the wetness and slid his middle finger into her. Unable to withstand his urges any longer, he carried Olivia into his bedroom and laid her on his bed.

He pulled her pants and panties off together quickly and threw them to the side. Olivia's legs fell open welcoming his actions. He crawled between her legs and began rubbing her gently. Her body reacted immediately and her hips began bucking in sync with his motions.

Slowly, he slid his pointer and middle fingers inside of her - feeling her wetness. Her fluid covered his fingers as he pushed them into her and pulled them out. Feeling her yearning for more, he gently eased his ring finger into her as well. She let out out an exhausted moan as the pressure inside of her was painful yet pleasurable.

Nick lowered his head as he withdrew his fingers from Olivia's body. He replaced them with his tongue as he tasted all of the flavors she had expelled.

"Nick," she moaned as he inserted his tongue even further into her. "Nick!"

"What is it, Liv?" he said looking up at her over her abdomen.

"I want you inside of me," she said as she moved onto her hands and knees. "Get behind me," she instructed him.

He obeyed her and stood on his knees behind her. Once situated, he grabbed hold of her hips as he inserted himself into her. With his fingers digging into her hip bones, he thrusted in and out of her as quickly as possible.

She knew this was his favorite position and it proved truthful when she felt him pulsating inside of her. Olivia looked over her shoulder and saw the rapture displayed across his face. His eyes were shut and his mouth was open as beads of sweat raced down his temple.

"Nick, open your eyes," Olivia said still gazing back at him. "Look me in the eyes."

Nick opened his eyes and as soon as his met hers, his orgasm possessed his body and he spilled inside of her over and over. He breathlessly kissed her back along her spine before collapsing onto the bed beside Olivia as she fell onto her stomach.

As the two of them began to relax and steady their haste breathing and rampant hearts, Nick slid his hand into hers and grasped her fingers with a gentle squeeze. She pulled her hand out of his as she propped her head up with the other.

"Nick, this is just sex. Don't forg..." she started as Nick interrupted her.

"I know, Liv. Sometimes.." he paused. "I just wish there was more to us than that."

"You know I can't do that right now," Olivia replied sternly. Her voice was vacant of any sympathy or concern.

"I.. I know that," Nick said slightly offended by her reply. "Forget I said anything."

"Nick, I didn't mean to make you mad. But we have an agreement," she said sitting up from the bed. She bent over and began picking up her clothing from his bedroom floor.

"You don't have to constantly remind me of that, Olivia. I know we have an agreement," Nick said almost regretting the day he had ever agreed to this carnal relationship with her.

"I'm sorry," Olivia said as she began buttoning her shirt. Her voice finally exhibited a hint of solicitude. "Nick..."

"I understand, Liv. Just let it go," he said breaking into her sentence. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Olivia stood there somewhat astonished at Nick's reaction to her comment. Before she could say anything more to him, he stood from his bed and gently kissed her cheek.

"I'll see ya tomorrow," he said as he passed her and walked into his bathroom.

As she heard the shower water hitting the bottom of the bath tub, she finished gathering her belongings and silently left his apartment.


End file.
